


Solo compagni di ballo?

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nyotalia, Tango, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Chiara Vargas, trascinata dalla sorella, si ritrova in una milonga, è fermamente intenzionata a non ballare con nessuno. Non ha però messo in conto la presenza di uno spagnolo dalle mani calde come il sole che potrebbe riuscire a piegare le sue resistenze.<br/>[AU][SpagnaxFem!Romano]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo compagni di ballo?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Only dance partners?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386031) by [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan)



  
**Solo compagni di ballo?**  
 

La sta guardando. Lo sa, lo sente, anche se ha abbassato la testa nel momento stesso in cui si è accorta che gli occhi dell'uomo stavano fissando proprio lei. Osserva le mani strette in grembo, lasciando poi dondolare le braccia lungo le cosce fasciate dal tessuto elasticizzato della gonna, con la scusa di sistemare il cinturino delle scarpe. Finge che il parquet macchiato  sia la cosa più interessante al mondo. Non può ricambiare lo sguardo. Non vuole. Farlo significherebbe accettare l'invito a ballare, queste sono le regole, persino una novellina come lei ne è consapevole. Sospira. È tutta colpa di sua sorella. Diceva che sarebbe stato divertente; per lei, forse.   
Scosta dalla guancia una ciocca castana sfuggita alla coda. Pensa di potersi concedere almeno una sbirciatina. L’uomo – Carriedo, così ha udito un paio di persone chiamarlo - ha la pelle olivastra, più scura della sua che pur non è pallida, e occhi verdi. Occhi che immediatamente si accorgono di lei. In un attimo se lo trova di fronte. Sorride. Un sorriso idiota. Le porge la mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. Il gesto è eloquente. Insistente. Chiara sbuffa in segno di diniego, ma sa bene che non potrà rifiutare per sempre. Sarebbe maleducazione.  Non che le importi.  
"Lasciami in pace!" sibila, incrociando le braccia nude al petto. "Nemmeno volevo venire qui" aggiunge, per mettere in chiaro che non ballerà. Non si muoverà dalla sedia finché Alice non tornerà a prenderla.  
"Mi hai guardato."  
"Adesso è vietato?"  
Ride, appena. "No, ma ci sono delle regole"  
Arrota la erre, Carriedo, e il suo accento è qualcosa di irritante ed erotico allo stesso tempo. Oh, Chiara non lo ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura. Come non ammetterebbe che, sì, da un punto di vista squisitamente estetico, la persona piantata di fronte a lei non sia affatto male.  
"Fanculo le regole!" ribatte, ma egli l'ha già afferrata per un polso, costringendola a mettersi in piedi. Chiara inveisce, inciampa, gli cade addosso.  
"Bastardo, fai attenzione!"  
Lo picchierebbe, per sottolineare quanto sia irritata, ma egli l'ha già stretta a sé. Forte. Troppo forte. Si va ben oltre l'invasione dello spazio personale che pure il tango richiede. Chiara fatica a muoversi, ma almeno si concede lo sfizio di piantargli il tacco sul piede, dritto sulle dita. Un'imprecazione in spagnolo e l'abbraccio da polipo si allenta. Abbastanza da permetterle di sgusciare via, dritta verso la porta, a grandi falcate. Andrà a casa a piedi. Ha dimenticato la borsa e le costose scarpe da tango se usate sul marciapiede accidentato si rovineranno, ma poco importa.  
"Questa è tua?"  
Una persecuzione, ecco cos'è. Carriedo le sventola la pochette davanti al naso. "Grazie" borbotta, afferrandola e allontanandosi. L'uomo continua a chiamarla. Chiara non si volta.  
 

***

 

  
Il tango è questione di fiducia e comprensione. A Chiara mancano entrambe. Non vuole abbandonarsi al partner. Non si fida. La vita le ha insegnato a non fidarsi.  
"Dannazione" ringhia, quando per l'ennesima volta pesta l'orlo del vestito, mentre i piedi si ostacolano a vicenda. Capitombolerebbe a terra se non ci fosse Carriedo pronto a riprenderla. Tanto ha insistito che l'italiana infine è stata costretta ad accettare un ballo. Il primo di una lunga serie.  
È fastidioso. Imbarazzante. Umiliante. Va avanti quanto dovrebbe muoversi all'indietro, gira a destra invece che a sinistra, è certa che uno stoccafisso appeso ad una trave a dondolare nel vento invernale abbia più grazia di lei.  Ancora di più la infastidisce avere degli spettatori. Il pensiero che un manipolo di sconosciuti guardi quanto sia ridicola le impedisce di muoversi in maniera rilassata, come lo spagnolo non si stanca di suggerire, e le accende le orecchie di scarlatta frustrazione.  
Antonio col tempo se n'è accorto. Per questo ha imparato ad aspettare che la milonga sia quasi vuota per portarla sulla pista da ballo. Le sussurra che potrebbe venire a casa sua, potrebbe insegnarle nella tranquillità del proprio salotto, sarebbe molto più comodo e riservato. Chiara non risponde. Solo nasconde il viso contro la spalla di Carriedo. "Non dire idiozie!"  
A volte, quando nella sala sono rimasti solo loro, ballare è quasi - quasi - piacevole. La musica tenuta a volume basso le entra dentro, scorre nel corpo, diventa parte di lei al punto da non sentirla più con le orecchie. Le dita affondano nella schiena di Antonio, stringono la camicia sudata. L'uomo ha mani grandi, callose, bollenti. È come se avesse rubato un raggio di sole dell'Andalusia per portarlo ovunque con sé. Traccia con le nocche la linea della spina dorsale, fermandosi appena sopra le natiche. Chiara lo azzopperebbe se osasse scendere più in basso. "Stai migliorando."  
"Taci!"  
Perché non è vero. È sempre goffa, senza speranze. La verità è che, se non ci fosse Antonio, avrebbe smesso da tempo di recarsi alla milonga, due volte a settimana. Invece sono mesi, ormai. Spesso non ballano neppure. Si limitando a stare fermi sul posto, stretti, spostando appena il peso da una gamba all’altra ignorando la regola che vieterebbe i partner fissi.  
Salutarsi è sempre faticoso. Varcare la soglia che immette sulla strada significa abbandonare un mondo dove tutto è perfettamente incasellato e ritrovarsi nel caos. La realtà sbatte in faccia ad entrambi come siano ancora due perfetti sconosciuti. Antonio l'ha invitata a bere qualcosa un paio di volte. Si sono scambiati piccoli pacchetti di cortesia alla festa di Natale, nulla di più. Sono gli arrivederci che lasciano l'amaro in bocca.  
Solo che questa volta, Antonio non la lascia andare. L’abbraccia, senza motivo. È giugno, non ha nemmeno la scusa di volerla tenere al caldo, come in certi film smielati che Chiara detesta e che Alice la costringe a guardare con una ciotola di biscotti da sbranare, con tanta pace per la linea.  
 Ha la fronte contro il petto dell'uomo, avverte il suo odore, un odore cui si è abituata. Sente i capelli solleticarle il collo quando egli si piega fino ad avere le labbra posate sul padiglione auricolare.  
"Te quiero."  
"Non dire idiozie", ribatte. Lo fa per abitudine. Di fatto non si è resa conto di quanto appena udito. Non ancora. Ci vuole un momento perché il suo cervello riesca ad afferrare le parole che già stanno fuggendo e ad elaborarle. Te quiero. Ti desidero. Ti amo. Qualche forza sconosciuta deve averla trasportata in un film di serie B., non ci sono altre spiegazioni. Ha il volto in fiamme. Si allontana bruscamente.  
"Non è possibile."  
"Cosa?"  
"Questo. Non puoi amarmi. Non ha senso."  
Non ha alcun senso. Non sono nemmeno amici. Sono solo compagni di ballo.  
Chiara fissa l'asfalto. "Non mi conosci."  
Egli le afferra il volto, con fermezza. Le labbra si tendono in una smorfia quando avverte il familiare peso del corpo della donna sull’alluce, ma non demorde.   
"So che il tuo piatto preferito è la pasta alla norma. Che la nebbia ti mette di cattivo umore. Che quando sei arrabbiata gonfi le guance. Che ti sfreghi la nuca quando menti. Che lavori come commessa in un negozio di abbigliamento e che detesti servire certi clienti russi senza alcun senso estetico. Che sei già stata licenziata due volte perché sei troppo schietta, ma che non puoi permetterti di perdere di nuovo il lavoro. So -"  
"Basta!"  
La situazione rasenta il ridicolo. Antonio ricorda tutto. Frammenti di frasi balbettati a mezza voce durante il ballo; informazioni strappate alla sua riservatezza; borbottii solo per se stessa. Antonio li ha raccolti tutti, come preziosi pezzi di un puzzle.  
"Non so nulla di te" puntualizza. A parte che Carriedo è il responsabile del reparto marketing di un'azienda agricola specializzata nella produzione di salsa di pomodoro e che si trova in Italia per gestire i termini di una partnership con una compagnia locale, l'uomo per lei è avvolto dal mistero. Chiara ferma il primo taxi che miracolosamente attraversa la strada, si getta ad aprire la portiera ancora prima che la vettura abbia concluso la frenata. Vuole allontanarsi, prima di cadere di nuovo nella trappola vischiosa dell'amore. Prima che il pizzicore agli occhi si trasformi in lacrime.

  
***  
 

 

Ha smesso di andare a ballare. Non vuole rivedere Antonio. Non può rivederlo. Finché non si avvicina alla milonga, sa di essere irraggiungibile. Carriedo non ha né il suo indirizzo né un numero di cellulare. Niente telefono fisso. È strano passare i mercoledì e i venerdì sera sdraiata sul divano con un PC in bilico sulla pancia, a fissare pigramente foto di modelle anoressiche, invece che tra le braccia di un uomo.  
Trovare suddetto uomo attaccato al citofono va ben oltre la sorpresa. Due domande sorgono spontanee. Perché è qui? Perché ci ha messo tanto?  
"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" chiede Chiara, dopo averlo fatto accomodare in cucina. Ha gli occhi cerchiati, nota. "Tua sorella."  
"Tipico di quell'impicciona."  
"Era preoccupata per te. Perché hai smesso di venire a ballare?"  
Chiara soffia. Afferra un coltello da cucina e comincia ad affettare con eccessiva violenza le carote per la cena. "Perché non mi andava più. Nulla che ti riguardi". Toc toc toc.  
La lama sbatte ritmicamente contro il legno. "Perché avrei trovato te."  
"Mi detesti così tanto?"  
Ora è dietro di lei, la costringe con fermezza a posare il coltello, che tintinna e scivola nel lavabo. Il suo respiro accarezza i capelli. "Non importa. Lasciami. Non sono più la tua compagna di tango. Non sarei mai dovuta diventarlo!"  
Accade in fretta: il gomito piantato nel fianco per scostarlo, le sue mani sulla spalla, nella chioma e, infine, la distanza tra le bocche che diventa inesistente.  
"Venivi alla milonga perché era l'unico posto in cui potessi permetterti di essere te stessa senza che tutto andasse in malora.”  
Il tango è intrecciato di fiducia e di abbandono, come l'amore.  
"Stai dicendo solo un mucchio di stronzate", ma già le dita afferrano la nuca di Antonio, trascinandolo alla sua altezza, e la bocca corre a cercare la sua.  
"La casa?"  
"Vuota. Ancora per ore."  
"La tua camera?"  
"In fondo al corridoio" mugugna, premuta contro il corpo dell'uomo. A malapena si separano mentre percorrono il tragitto dalla cucina alla meta. Quando non cercano quelle dell'altro, le labbra si avventano sul collo, sotto le orecchie. Chiara armeggia con i bottoni della camicia di Carriedo senza troppi complimenti e con poca grazia. Le dita presto vanno a stringere la fibbia della cintura. Per lui svestirla sarà più semplice. La ragazza è abbigliata per stare in casa: pantaloncini corti e canotta. L'estate è ormai agli sgoccioli, ma l'afa sembra ancora restia a levare le tende. Antonio quasi geme di piacere quando si accorge che la ragazza non indossa il reggiseno. È una gioia non dover lottare con i ganci di quell'indumento infernale. Le mani subito s’infilano sotto il fresco cotone del top, andando ad accarezzare la pelle liscia, mentre Chiara si lascia cadere supina sul letto ancora sfatto.  
"Disordinata! " la stuzzica Antonio, soppesandosi sulle ginocchia e sugli avambracci per non gravare col proprio peso su di lei.  
"Usa meglio quella bocca" replica Chiara, tendendo le braccia dietro la testa per aiutare l'amante a spogliarla. Egli, a sua volta, si libera definitivamente della camicia con un fluido movimento delle spalle. Oh, la vista non è affatto male.  
Chiara si trova a paragonare Carriedo al sole, al fuoco. Brucia di ruvida impetuosità mentre la sfiora con frenesia, scivolando dalla lieve sporgenza delle costole a quella più marcata dei fianchi. Eppure in lui c'è anche un nocciolo di dolcezza che scalda il petto oltre il normale calore dovuto all'eccitazione.  
Una gamba dell'uomo si intrufola tra le sue cosce. La stoffa ruvida dei jeans che sfrega contro l'intimo appena protetto da un leggero strato di stoffa le fa inarcare la schiena. La sensazione rasenta il fastidio quando shorts e mutandine vengono tirati verso il basso, trascinati giù fino alle caviglie e sul pavimento. Chiara mugola, con la bocca aperta premuta contro la clavicola di Carriedo. Una mano è scivolata sull'orlo dei pantaloni. L'altra stringe la nuca. Si spinge contro di lui, bramando un contatto maggiore. Quando Antonio si sporge in avanti a leccare il seno,  un ginocchio struscia contro il clitoride. Chiara si copre il volto con l'avambraccio. Il sudore le imperla la fronte arrossata.  
"Levati questi dannati pantaloni" ordina. Si morde con forza le labbra per mantenere un minimo di decenza. L'uomo si stacca da lei quel tanto che basta per obbedire, un tempo che alla ragazza pare comunque troppo lungo. Con foga lo attira a sé, freme sotto il suo tocco, sulla schiena, fra le cosce. Una mano corre a stringere le natiche sode dell'amante, finalmente nude. Le dita dell'altra scivolano a punzecchiare la punta dell'erezione. L'italiana si diverte a giocare, ora accarezzando l'asta ora quasi graffiandola. Si diverte a tormentarlo. Carriedo si contrae, pizzica un lembo della delicata pelle dell'interno coscia. Ringhia frasi in spagnolo su cui Chiara preferisce non indagare. E, comunque, non ne avrebbe la lucidità. Non con l'altro che è sceso a baciarle il ventre, nella zona dell'ombelico, sfiorando le gambe con gesti tanto lenti da farla impazzire. Artiglia le lenzuola, con frenesia. Preme i piedi sul materasso per sollevare quanto più possibile il bacino verso le dita dell'amante. Quando Antonio a queste sostituisce il proprio membro, Chiara quasi bestemmia. Non si abituerà mai all'intrusione. Una parte del cervello corre a pensare alla pillola che dovrà prendere l'indomani. Tuttavia presto lo spagnolo torna a cercare la sua bocca, ad affondare le dita nei capelli scarmigliati, a muoversi su di lei, dentro di lei. Basta a spegnere la testa per pochi, benedetti minuti.  
È come ballare, in fondo. Si tratta solo di capire e prevedere le azioni del compagno, agendo di conseguenza. Carriedo ondeggia e Chiara lo asseconda, fino all'orgasmo.  
Sorride Antonio, allargando le braccia come un invito. L'italiana storce il viso, eppure infine si accoccola contro il petto dell'uomo.  
“Piaciuto?”  
“Non dire idiozie.”  
 

 

***  
 

Chiara reprime a stento l'istinto di ficcare giù per la gola il microfono del cronista, dopo che questi per poco non gliel'ha sbattuto sul naso. Di fianco a lei Antonio guarda il trofeo come un bambino che abbia appena trovato una caramella gigante.  
"Allora, a cosa è dovuto un tale affiatamento?" chiede il giornalista. La donna ghigna e con uno scappellotto impedisce al suo uomo di cingerla, andando però a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Semplice. Lo detesto intensamente."


End file.
